Fight Or Surrender
"Fight Or Surrender" is a mini-story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. Story Empath was at Tapper's Tavern one night with his friends Tapper and Duncan McSmurf discussing something that seemed very important to them. "You've got to hear this, laddie," Duncan said to Tapper. "Tapper here thinks that sweet Caledonia here is going to someday be part of a much larger kingdom that's going to smurf over the entire world." "A much larger kingdom?" Empath asked. "Is he talking about the Almighty's kingdom again?" "Of course I am, Empath," Tapper said. "There will come a time when all the kingdoms of the world will become 'the kingdoms of our Lord and His Christ', and that He will reign over them with His appointed princes whom He has chosen from the foundations of the world. Before that, though, there will be a kingdom that will make the Smurfish Highlands of the McSmurf clan into part of its ruling lands." "And the Almighty has told you this during one of your prayer sessions?" Empath asked. "Aye, He has smurfed me many things that have yet to be made manifest in the smurfs of time, my friend," Tapper said. "It is a great kingdom that will smurf its reach across the world, though it will diminish in power just like all the kingdoms of the world that are smurfed by man." "There's just no way that Caledonia will ever become part of that kingdom, laddie," Duncan said. "Me and my fellow McSmurfs would fight to make sure that it would always stay free of anyone that wants to smurf it over, even if we have to smurf with giants to fight other giants." "I'm afraid that you may end up on the losing side of the battle, Duncan, because whatever the Lord smurfs to me will someday smurf to pass, which is not something that I'm entirely proud to say," Tapper said. "Just as Empath may be certain that the Smurf Village itself will not smurf forever." "Have you seen anything about what this kingdom even looks like, Tapper?" Empath asked. "Only smurfs and pieces of it, my fellow Empath," Tapper said. "I had Painter smurf me a painting of a flag that I have seen smurfing this kingdom, and I'm surprised of how it smurfed because of its design. It's as if there were multiple symbols smurfed into one main symbol." "May this smurf see the flag design, if you have it?" Empath asked. "Here it is, Empath," Tapper said, producing an image of a flag. Empath saw that it had a blue field with white and red crosses embossed on it. "Each element of the flag is supposed to be one of the three nations that are part of this kingdom, but I can't figure out which nation is supposed to be what on this flag." "I just don't like the smurfs of this flag," Duncan said. "If this is going to be smurfing over the land of Caledonia in the future, I have a feeling that it's not going to smurf well for the giants who smurf there." "This smurf can understand at least in part that a people that don't want to be part of that kingdom would fight for its independence, even if the fight would end up not faring well for them in the long run," Empath said as he continued to look at the flag in wonder. "I'm just not sure that I can understand why man wants to have an expansive kingdom that takes over other nations." "It's all part of man's nature to smurf dominion over others, Empath, without recognizing that there's a greater King who smurfs dominion over all things in creation," Tapper said. "I fear what the future smurfs in store for mankind, as it will progress to the time when all the nations of the world will smurf together against Jerusalem and its people, whom God has chosen to be His own since the dawn of time, and that they will resist the One who will someday smurf up his kingdom here on earth." "Even if they want to be free of being part of the Almighty's coming kingdom, there's just no way they'll be able to overcome Him when that happens," Empath said, figuring out the rest for himself. "Not even my sweet Caledonia will be free from being ruled by the Almighty?" Duncan asked. "Michty me, how can anyone be able to resist one that we can't even fight?" "If the Almighty can slay nations with just the breath of His word alone, any attempt to fight against Him will be impossible, my fellow Duncan," Tapper said. "The Psalmist smurfed it like this, smurfing of the future reign of the Almighty's Son: 'I will declare the decree: Jehovah has said unto Me, You are My Son; today I have begotten You. Ask of Me, and I will give the nations for Your inheritance, and the ends of the earth for Your possession. You shall break them with a rod of iron; You shall dash them in pieces like a potter's vessel. And now be wise, O kings; be instructed, you judges of the earth. Serve Jehovah with fear, and rejoice with trembling. Kiss the Son, lest He be angry, and you perish from the way, when His wrath is kindled but a little. Blessed are all those who put their trust in Him.'" Duncan let out a heavy sigh. "I think that I'm going to need another drink to smurf this down." "This smurf shares the same sentiments, Duncan," Empath said. "A glass of smurfberry seltzer for this smurf, please...and hold the end-times talk for Sunday school." "Aye, smurfing right up, my fellow Empath," Tapper said as he went to fill out his friends' orders. As soon as Tapper gave them their drinks, Empath and Duncan decided to go talk somewhere private. "I can't believe all this that I'm smurfing from my friend, saying that he has smurfed this all from the Almighty that he talks to," Duncan said. "I'm starting to think that he's becoming like you, just without that fancy mark of yours." "This smurf is also amazed at this, and is just as concerned about it as you are," Empath said. "But you actually visited the future in those visions of yours, that time when you were smurfing all those things about what's going to happen to our village," Duncan said. "What's smurfening to our dear boy is something different. Did he really smurf that Caledonia was going to someday be part of this human kingdom, then later become part of an even greater kingdom than that?" "This smurf has a sense that it's what he has experienced, Duncan, and this smurf is not sure if it can be proven to be otherwise," Empath said. "This smurf is sensing a great uneasiness from these 'spiritual revelations' that may be disruptive to the entire Smurf population if this was ever made known to anyone else outside of who Tapper trusts." "Well, for however long it may last, I smurf a toast to the freedom of Caledonia, and may its residents enjoy their freedom for however long it smurfs," Duncan said. "This smurf will honor the toast," Empath said, as he clinked his glass with Duncan's. "Alba gu bràth, as my clan used to say," Duncan said as they both drank together. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles